A Good Ole High Tale
by Dr. B. Shadow
Summary: Finding time to sneak away from the commanding eyes, a small team of rascals meet up with Lucio to have a good time on a very controversial day. *Possible one-shot, also spoilers from comics, all power belong to thee Blizzard Ent.*


Lucio sat with his palls it was going to be a different night, but he got away with it, sneaking into town and celebrating freedom with a few others, he grabbed the munchies, and a friend brought the smokes.  
He was surprised to see Genji, Tracer, McCree and . show up, and soon enough the Junker's snuck in as well, Road Hog not enjoying a smoke, just laughing as he watched Junk giving his rip tire a go.  
"Ah such a sweet taste." Lucio hummed, and they all chuckled, but McCree gave a cough saying, "I prefer mine over that any day."  
"I heard that they can make different flavors and smells." . commented, before opening up her doritos and drinking her usual dew.  
"At least it does not smell like skunk, that is always awful!" She mention ed covering her nose scrunching it up in disgust.  
"They taste pretty good when you have nothing left to eat." Junkrat piped in shrugging.  
"It is amazing what preperation it takes to make it edible." Genji stated, and Junkrat laughs and says, "Yeah I have a friend who di'nt know how too, and boy he smelt for ages!"  
They chuckled, each enjoying a few stories, and when they were relizing it was getting late they suddenly heard a node, which flew over and hung above them.  
"I got you in my sights ..." It stated, and there was a groan upon the group.  
"I, ahem, have post poned the drug test for another day, due to ... equipment complications. Sombra, I will need to speak with you, when you are finished there."  
"Been here all along, aye aye goldie." Sombra stats, as she appears, and sends the drone off, she steps to them and takes quick smoke from them as well, and says, "Sad I missed the party, but I knew you would not get away so easily on this."  
"I am shocked he is going to just ignore this." Lucio states, and Sombra laughs and said, "Oh we will have our own punishments in due time. But they have agreed, let bygones, be at this time. Happy times!" She cheered adding on.  
"Hey McCree, what time is it?" Genji asked, a smirk gladly placed behind his mask.  
"I would say it is around High-noon finally in this world!" McCree whooped, and they all cheered, crashing their glasses, and having a good rest of the evening.

Reyes sat watching the group with Morrison in the lab, Winston was typing away at something, and Amari walked in giving them each a drink, before sitting in a chair between them.  
"I remember being that young and careless." She said, and gave a small sigh.  
"I thought you did nothing of the sort." Morrison asked with a raised eye brow.  
"I guess we will always find you a mystery." Reyes stats, before taking a hard drink from the stein.  
"Just as it is funny finding Torborn and Reinhardt having a big drink fest with Zarya, Mei is with them, Snowball is keeping us updated." Winston states, before going back to typing.  
"I was surprised you let him go Angela." Ana stated, as Mercy stepped into the room with some folders for Athena to scan and track.  
Angela gave a small smile and said, "Well, from research, non-physical, it can help, so I am fine with Genji experimenting, worst case scenario, he is the only one sober tomorrow from his regeneration, same with Mako, but he is not going to use it anyway."  
"Why is that, I expect the thing to have a port for that type of recreation." Reyes asked, but Angela shrugged and said, "I guess a story for another time. 'Til they return, for now I must retire, good night."  
"Good night Angie." They all said, and she left to go to sleep.

They continued to monitor the team as they went about their business.

Mei laughing as she watched the three drink themselves to sleep. Snowball curling up under her arms. Zarya winning another arm wrestle, that the men said they gave too her, and not break the lady.

Zenyatta showing Widowmaker, Hanzo and Symettra around Nepal and giving them pointers on guidance of the Iris.

Elfi being introduced to Orisa's new boyfriend Bastion, with Ganymeade in tow with some flowers from around the world.

One by one they turned in for the night, with Reyes waving them off to take the night shift.  
"Not like I can sleep anymore really." He commented giving a shrug, Ana tilted her head and said, "Angie said she could fix this."  
"Why would I want to be normal? When this was already in side of me." Reyes stated, but once again waved them off, and decided to close the folder in front of him. He added, "I promised to speak with her tomorrow about it actually."  
Ana being happy with the response nodded and walked out with Jack.  
Winston had retired earlier in the evening, bidding good night to Athena after finishing his last peanut butter jar.  
Reyes gave what could be considered a sigh, and leaned back, giving Athena the go ahead, and let her rest her programs as well.  
He pulled out his communication device and returned it to his ear tuning it.  
"Thought you would never call ... " A voice cooed into his ear, and he smiled behind the mask. But did not say anything, and just listened.

In Talon Headquarters, Devyn was walking around the Omnic bar center with in the Null Section and was humming along as she served up the many drinks, always wanting to be a bar tender this was a dream come true.  
And she enjoyed his guidance on each customer whenever possible.  
The land lord appreciated the help, and knew of what Reaper was doing, he was fine for the time being.

"Tell that boss of yours, I owe him one." The man stated behind the bar, he was a gruff, yet teddy bear of a man, she smiled and gave him a nod, before going off to give her next round of drinks away.  
"Good night." She cheered to a few omnics on their way out, who waved and beeped in delight.

Hello everyone, once again thank you for reading, hope I do not get banned for throwing in a good ole high tale of our favorite characters, this has one OC, my Devyn, who is a new WIP chara for me. Sneak peak, before I start posting my Camp NaNoWriMo project! I have been working on an uprising story, until I beat Expert and Legendary, I do not want to post them, because that is my goal! I will write 5,000 words for each level, and if I get any of the achievements, so it is going to be a big'n for sure.  
All charactors except Devyn belong to Overwatch creators Blizzard Ent. 3  
)}`~`- Dr. B. Shadow.


End file.
